The Forgotten Day
by Prophetess Of Doom94
Summary: Mello's birthday...a day usually filled with glomps and fangirl attacks. This year, there is no attack, and Mello feels forgotten!


Exissca: Happy birthday Mello!!!!

Mello: You're way too hyper sometimes, you know.

Exissca: Me nooose! Matty could you help me on my video game, I'm stuck!

Matt:Sure, as long as you keep your Authoress powers in check.

Exissca: Ooopsees! Too late! (green chicken walks into the room, breaths fire and flies off to destroy city)

Matt and Mello: What the hell was that!?

Exissca: That was Freddy I made him ten minutes ago! He's already been trained to attack Light Yagami whenever he sees him-(cut off by girlyman scream) Looks like Freddy found Light

Light: SAVE MEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I DON'T WANNA DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!

Exissca: No! I don't like you! Get 'em Freddy!

Freddy: killkillkilll!! kiki killki kllkilkikill!

Translate: She does not own death note.

**The Forgotten Day**

_December 13_

Mello woke up remembering what day it was and imediatly becoming excited! It was his birthday! He got out of bed and got dressed quickly. He expected to be attacked like last year, with R leading the pack.

-Last Year-

He waled out of his room forgetting his birthday not expecting anything. Suddenly someone jumped him while he was half awake and threw their arm around his neck, the glomp nocked him over.

"Happy Birthday Mello!!!" R yelled ecstatic. Mello was so shocked he couldn't really respond, i mean how would you react to first thing in the morning getting glomped?

"got off please....." was all he could say, he had a cursh on R and she was currently crushing **him**.

"Ok! Have fun today Mell!" She giggled and used her pet name for him. He was randomly glomped by everyone _all day long_, even Matt huggled him!(ok, Matt may have been paid...)

-Back to now-

Mello was cautious this year, his (**Still!**) secret crush would not catch him off guard this year! He went out of the room and didn't get attacked, in fact, he didn't see anyone. It was already ten A.M., but he saw no one out in the hall.

_'Surpise attack maybe? Well, whatever, as long as it's painless...'_ He thought to himself. He went to get some breakfast and saw some people, but no one said happy birthday. 'Did they forget? Maybe R wanted to celebrate it quietly this year...'

-memory flashback to previous years-

-9-

"Happy birthday Mewo!!!" She was 4 and had trouble with L's. She yelled it as loud as she could(which was pretty darn loud!).

-10-

Party poppers greeted him in the door way this year, as well as a chocolate cake in the kitchen. Her first scheme, she talked the guys into having fireworks that night. Who can resist that cute little puppy dog face?!

-11-

Everyone was at his door way and all of them yelled, "Happy 11th birthday Mello!!!!!" R was standing in front of the crowed, the obvious leader....

-12-

Already put this one....

-Once again, Back to now-

'She's never let me have a quiet peacful birthday, something must be wrong.' He walked over to Matt who was sitting on the couch playing his gameboy. "Hey Matt, what's up?"

"Not much, just playing Pokemon. Say have you seen R, she's been missing all day." He looked up from his game and whispered, "I heard her saying something about being sick and tired of this place and your _inability to notice her reasons for what she does_. That's why I'm a bit worried."

"What the hell are you talking about, Matt?!" Mello was totally shocked, he never thought of R as the runaway type. "I'll go after her!"

"Wait a minute. You're not going anywhere Mello, you know R as well as I do. She'll be gone for a few hours, then come back feeling bad about leaving without telling you where. She'll never permanently runaway, she needs the two of us." Matt looked competly calm and that helped Mello come back to reality, R occasionally pulled little runaway scenes that belong in a drama movie.

"Yeah thanks dude, anyways, isn't there anything special about today?"

Matt looked confused, "Huh? Umm, not that I can really think of."

"Oh, ok. I thought I was forgetting something important." Mello hung his head and walked away.

-Few hours latter, 3 P.M.-

Near was looking for Mello under orders from R, who had not even left the building. Near walked past Mello's open bedroom door and saw him sulking inside. He silently walked up behind Mello and said,

"What's wrong, Birthday boy?" Near looked like he actually cared, Mello -thought he- knew better.

"**You** remembered my birthday, while everyone else forgot?" Mello was in fullout angst mode, It looked like nothing would get him to snap out of it. Near wasn't about to give up though.

"No one forgot."

"R has never pulled a runaway on my birthday! If that isn't forgeting, I don't know what is!"

Near smiled, "She didn't pull a runaway though. Follow me." Mello didn't show any sign of moving from his angsting corner. Near sighed, grabbed his wrist and pulled him along. He pulled Mello to a door that had a sign on it.

The sign said '_Under Renovation'_ and they were not allowed in there.

"What the hell Near? Why did you drag me here?" He was pissed off.

"Just go inside, I promise you'll feel better." And with that Near opened the door, pushed Mello in and closed it. Near, on the otherside of the door, walked away to go find a Rubix Cube. Mello was left in a dark room searching for a light switch. He found it next to him and flipped it.

**"HAPPY BIRTHDAY MELLO!!!!!!!!!"** was how he was greeted when he did. There was a large solid chocolate statue of Mello right in the middle of the room! Everyoe was there except Near. Matt and R were in the front of the crowed.

"Nice job worrying him Matt, he totally thought I ranaway acording to Near." She gave Matt a highfive. Mello was completley speechless, it was planned all along!

"Well Mello, it took us _**forever**_ to make this statue, you'd better eat it before it melts!" R looked ecstatic, like every birthday Mello's ever had with her there. "Except one thing you should know first!" Her face got serious, "This may have been my idea, but even though we all worked hard on it, Near worked the _hardest_!"

"Near?" Mello was shocked, as much as he hated Near, he loved chocolate more! "I'll be right back." He ran out the door prepaired to go look for Near, only to find him sitting right next to the door with a Rubix Cube.

"Hey, Near." he got Near's attention, "...Thanks near. You don't know how hard that was to say!..... How about, just for today, we act like friends?"

"Sure, that's my present to you then. Besides, I'd like that alot."

"Well, come join the party then!" Mello ran back in the room and stopped in front of the statue.

"alright, R, Matt, and Near you three help me eat this thing! otherwise it'll all melt, an that would be a waste!"

-Owari!-

Exissca: Noo!!!!!!! Freddy!!!!!!! waaa!!!(cries over dead chiken)

Light: It tried to kill me! It deserved to die!

Exissca: I trained it to attack you!! Darn you Misa!!

Misa: It tried to kill Light, I had to save him.

Exissca: Mark, avenge Freddy! (blue chiken comes out giving Light a death glare, and lightning shoots out of its eyes.)

Light: Holly c**p!(barly dodges) Why do you want to kill me?!

Exisca: cuz I can! Sic 'em Mark! (Purple chiken with orange pokadots is named Lacy and can break the sound berrier when she farts, and the black one with red streaks is veronica, she's a vampire!) Lacy, Veronica, you two just sit back and watch, your turn will come soon enough.

Rate and review plz!


End file.
